1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and device for sensing pesticide residues, using terahertz electromagnetic waves. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method by which even a trace amount of pesticide residues can be accurately detected and discriminated, with high sensitivity and selectivity, using a sensing chip that works in a terahertz electromagnetic wave band, and to a device therefor. Also, the present disclosure relates to a method for sensitively and selectively sensing pesticide residues even at low concentrations, in which terahertz electromagnetic waves are irradiated onto pesticide residues through a sensing chip having a meta unit in which a pattern is formed to amplify a frequency corresponding to an absorption frequency of a pesticide residue of interest, thus allowing for the quantitative analysis of pesticide residues, and a device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pesticide residue refers to the pesticides that may remain on or in foods, crops, or environments such as soil, rivers, etc., after they are applied to food crops to protect them from diseases and insects. In contrast to outdated farming approaches that paid attention only to higher productivity of crops, contemporary farming approaches, due largely to an increase in income levels and growing concerns with health, are concerned with the safe management of food crops, such as the measurement of pesticide residues.
On the whole, the analysis of pesticide residues is performed through extraction, purification, and instrumental analysis, as described in the following patent document.